Love through time
by CaMoUfLaGeD-cOoKiE
Summary: The war that was so longed for has finally come. But what happens when Hermione is suddenly attacked by a monster and finds herself waking up in a different place...different time? RLHG Story.
1. Prologue

**Fanged**

Epilogue

The night's wrath enveloped them, reflecting the evil in their presence. Standing their ground, knowing that for this moment the fear they felt had to be put aside, because this was it. The moment everyone had been waiting for.

The Grim like figure stood, wand at the ready. Harry waiting too, not a thought in his mind other then when to end this. Hermione and Ron positioned just behind Harry, were thinking about the same thing except they were more worried about what was to happen to Harry other then how to end it.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. He didn't turn to look or even acknowledged her. He frowned, his gaze locked with Voldemort, but answered anyway.

"_Go!_" he spat out. She flinched, her hand falling back gently at her side, knowing very well that he wasn't angry at her but was simply afraid for their safety.

" But Harry…"

"No, this is between me and _him_" he said hissing his name out as though the taste was unbearable. "Help the others" and for a second, his eyes quickly met hers. "GO!"

Ron looked at her, nodding, understanding that this wasn't neither his nor her fight.

" Make us proud Harry, do it for them…" and with that Ron left. Hermione watched him leave, her heart in her throat, trying very hard not to let the tears that shadowed her eyes fall.

"….Oh Harry…" she whispered, her voice cracking from the unbelievable heart wrenching pain. A sob escaped her as she turned around, leaving, and for an instant she thought she heard Harry whisper a brief "_I love you_" in the distance. She stopped in her tracks, turning on heels abruptly, wearing a worried frown as tears plastered her cheeks.

Everyone she cared for, everything she thought was never going to change was now displayed before her. A true vision of horror, of blood shuddering horror. Curses, spells, were thrown from one side to the other, people falling from time to time meeting their end. She backed up in fear, never wanting to let her gaze part from Harry's, knowing that she had to make sure he would never leave, even though she knew she should go.

She suddenly stumbled on something soft on ground. Lifting her head to see what had made her fall, she quickly bit back a scream, feeling the blood ooze from her lip, as she looked at the unanimated form of Neville Longbottom.

"No…no…" she started, sobbing uncontrollably. Springing to her feet, a sudden felling of hatred filled her entire soul, her wand stretched out in front of her dangerously. The tears were still pouring, but she didn't care anymore. She was ready to kill, to avenge the ones she so dearly loved. A death came into view not too far from her, approaching her rapidly. She narrowed her eyes, letting all her feelings seep out towards the death eater as she yelled out " AVADA KEDAVRA!" For a split second she thought she had missed when the death eater lurched forward, hitting the ground roughly. She walked, numb from the fact that she had killed someone for the first time, forgetting everything and everyone. She stood, staring blankly into the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been the one that had caused Neville's parents disability and Sirius's death.

And now she was dead.

All of a sudden she remembered about Harry and turned around just in time to see that something was charging towards her. She didn't have time to identify what it was for it had her locked in a chocking embrace.

She screamed, kicking around, squirming, trying desperately to escape.

"HARRY, RON!" she yelled from the top of her lungs. She wasn't quite sure they had heard her but she hoped. The thing that had caught her was sniffing her, grunting repulsively. Well whatever it was, the only thing she knew is that it had fur. She didn't care as she bit down on its hand. The thing yelped loudly, giving a second to escape.

She ran, ran away trying, hoping that she wouldn't fall. But the thing was only a few feet away from her.

"HARRY, RON!" she screamed again, feeling the tears coming back again, blurring her vision as she ran. Ron noticed her but was too far to reach her in time.

"HERMIONE!"

Harry had knocked out Voldemort for a moment, knowing that it wasn't going to last very long. He turned around just time to see Ron running towards something. His eyes drifted along, and that's when his heart stopped.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled out, feeling a tear fall away along with everything else. The instant he made a dash for his two best friends that's when it happened.

Hermione had caught a brief flash of red hair, but it was too late. The thing that had been on her trail jumped on her, making her his prisoner again. That's when it happened. Horrendous pain shot through her side, screaming out to anyone in hopes that it would stop. She could feel herself becoming lighter, falling through the darkness. The blood was dripping out, where that thing had bit her on her hip. She could feel the ripped skin, burning, aching.

The thing that had attacked moved again, ready to finish her off.

It never happened, whatever had been attacking had never gotten the chance to complete his task for something else grabbed her just in time.

A.N--- Well tell me if its good for a beginning. I left you guys hanging! LoL

Van


	2. Writer's note

Dear readers, Van here or more like camouflagedcookie as you know me.

I was very please by your reviews. The reason why I didn't write more was because

I wanted to get your opinion first….you know, know if its worth writing.

You'll be glade to know, that I will be continuing the story. It should be ready in only

A few days…sooo, don't lose hope!

Luv, Van


	3. Chapter One A painful start

-Chapter One-

Hermione was crouching out of fear, not even realizing that she had been momentarily saved. When she finally realized that she hadn't been attacked yet, she slowly turned around, only to come to face with a pair of steel blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" he coughed out, his voice rasped and somewhat husky. Remus Lupin looked into the face of his favorite student, suddenly understanding that she wasn't a student anymore to him, but a friend. She nodded dumbly, not trusting her voice. The pain from her hip was still quite unbearable and she winced from the thought, not noticing it had been out loud.

Remus looked down at the torn flesh, anger swelling in him. "I have to get you out of here…" he said absentmindedly.

"No, I have to stay and hel…"

"NO!" he yelled, not meaning to have spooked her. "I'm sorry.., I mean we have to get you somewhere save, away from here…away from Greyback" he'd already started scooping her in his arms to leave, but she was trying to push him away.

"Profe-"

"Its Remus" he cut her off for the second time. She looked uncomfortable for a moment and then added;

"Remus…I don't need to be saved, I can help the others…I'm…I'm fine" Remus shook his head in disagreement, scooped her up and started running. Hermione tried to free herself again but soon abandoned as she looked over Remus's shoulder. Ron had stopped in his track, not bothering to come to her aid, noticing that it was Remus and further away was Harry, who had run to her rescue but was once again deeply involved in a fight with Voldemort. If she hadn't been looking back, she might have missed Greyback running towards them, eyes flashing.

"REMUS, WATCHOUT!" Hermione's piercing scream cut through the night, sending a horrible chill down Remus spine. Everything happened so quickly. Greyback dove onto Remus's back, sending Hermione hurtling towards the ground, tumbling, pain from her hip surging again from the dirt and twigs on the ground.

"HERMIONE!" Remus spat out, yelping as Greyback's fang dug into his back. Hermione spun around, tears on the brim of her eyes. Remus reached for his right pocket and threw an old boot to Hermione. "It's a…a port-key… tak-take it and _GO_!" he was coughing and fighting back his nemesis.

Hermione crawled, on all fours towards the portkey, not bothering with the aching pain from her hip. "Remus…" she cried, holding unto the boot.

"It won't be long!...Go away!" he warned her, not wanting her to be here close to Greyback, but it seemed that the werewolf had sensed what was happening and made a sudden jump for Hermione.

A rip erupted; Greyback had his fangs deep into the rusty leather of the old boot as the portkey was activated. A burst of bright violet lightning jolted out from the portkey causing Greyback to leap back yelping painfully and Hermione to be transported to wherever Remus had wanted her to be.

With a last minute look, she noticed that Remus had stretched out his hand for her, crying silently in both pain and…well that she wondered. He seemed to be sad about her being taken away from him and for that she felt touched and loved. It was too late for her to take his hand, for she couldn't she it anymore, or anything else from the previous battle.

And that's when absolute darkness seeped in, leaving her in a state of unconsciousness.

She could hear people talking in the back but couldn't make out what they were talking about. For some reason, her eyes would not open. She attempted moving when sudden wrenching pain came from her right hip. She winced loudly, her eyes opening from the pain.

She regretted opening her eyes the moment blinding white light met her, causing her eyes to sting for a few seconds. She closed her eyes quickly and opened them again slowly, giving her eyes time adjust to the light. She recognized the room she was in but there was a slight difference. The nurse was different.

"Oh, oh she's waking up!" the unfamiliar nurse said happily. An old man stood at the foot of her bed. He looked like her deceased Headmaster, younger with its brown beard feathered with gray streaks but besides that he was quite identical to him. But it was entirely impossible, for he was dead.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked, resting the back of her hand on Hermione's forehead. Hermione looked up towards the nurse.

"I feel fine"

"Thank heaven! We thought we would loose you…" she proclaimed, her hand covering her heart dramatically. Hermione was confused, she wondered why "_they had almost lost her_" and to what.

"I'm sure you're probably wondering why you're here" the old man said, speaking for the first time.

"Yes" Hermione answered, still amazed of how similar he looked compared to Albus. He moved from the end of her bed to an unoccupied chair beside her.

"You see, a student of ours found you unconscious on the second floor close to the girls bathroom. To be more precise, Margeret Kingsley, the Ravenclaw Prefect found you. She came screaming in my office, quite disturbed. When I arrived with Miss Pomfrey, our school nurse, you were quite in a predicament. Your injury was what confused us the most, but mostly the fact that we had no notion of who you were. We still don't know. Which brings me to this question? Do you have any recollection, whatsoever, of where you came from and how you came to be so…abnormally injured?" he stared deeply, not flinching one second. From the corner of her eyes, she could make out the nurse, which now she knew as a much younger Mme Pomfrey, gazing down at her just as deeply as the old man.

"I…" she started, her voice rusty from the lack of liquid. The old man put a hand on her small, scratched, bruised one, nodding her on to continue. She swallowed and nodded herself. "I remember some of it. I was attacked by something, bitten and when I thought it was over for me, I was saved. Remus pulled me away from-"

"Remus Lupin?" he cut her suddenly, frowning in confusion.

"Yes…well, Professor Lupin really but not anymore…" she continued absently.

"Professor?" Mme Pomfrey asked incredulously.

"Let her continue Poppy" he said softly. Hermione looked at the nurse, frowning before looking back at her covered hand.

"Anyway…Remus pulled me away but he was attacked from the back by what had been attacking me before. I was thrown off and the next thing I knew, he was throwing a portkey at me, yelling at me to go away… but it was too late, whatever was attacking Remus jump towards me and ripped the portkey just as it was activated. And then I don't know, I don't remember…I guess I fainted or something…" she finished on a note of doubt.

"Where were you at the time?"

"Next to the forbidden forest" she answered knowingly.

"I think I have an idea about what has happened but first I need to informed you of your injury…" he started, a look of sadness glazing his light blue eyes. Hermione's head jerked up quickly, concern written all over her face.

"What about it?"

"I think we should let Poppy explain it to you" The nurse sat down on her bed, her left hand resting sympathetically on her legs.

"With a few procedures, I was able to know what kind of creature caused this injury…" she drifted uncomfortably as though she didn't want to continue. The man looked at her. "Albus…" she added shaking her head pleadingly. Hermione's expression changed from concern to pure shock. _"So it was Albus…but how? Unless…"_ her thoughts were interrupted as Albus spoke up.

"What Poppy is unable to say is that you were bitten by a werewolf, which means that you are a Lycanthrope"

"What?" Hermione whispered, her voice trembling from the news.

"I'm sorry…um…I'm afraid to say that I don't know your name" he said suddenly, that all too familiar twinkle in his eyes gleaming in amusement. Hermione couldn't believe that this was Dumbledore, The Albus Dumbledore.

"Hermione Granger, Sir…"

"Yes, well, I'm truly sorry Miss Granger" he implied, getting up from his seat. Just as he turned to leave, Hermione asked:

"Professor, would you mind telling me what you think happened?"

Dumbledore turned around and smiled ever so slightly.

"After you're all better" He said with a wink. He turned towards the nurse who had gotten up from the bed, just a few moments after he had. "Poppy" he nodded just before departing.

"Now Miss Granger, you need to rest" Madame Pomfrey commanded. Hermione smiled a little on the inside, knowing that this was the Pomfrey she knew. She watched the nurse walk away towards another bed, not feeling tired, juts relaxed. She pulled open the curtain, revealing a sandy haired boy.

"Mister Lupin" the nurse whispered, shaking his shoulder gently, not wanting to hurt him. Hermione, on her part was totally dumbfounded.

And for this moment, Hermione came to a shocking assumption about what might have happened. Even if it seemed quite imposible…

A.N/ Hope you like it….don't worry, I know it's a lot to read and there isn't much happening but I promise that in the proceeding chapters there will be!

Luv, Van

By the way, I'd like to give special thanks to:

--Twitchy-tennisplayer

--Shadowdragonwings

--Remusgrl01

--MoonofTime

--Xenija

--Angelic Bladez- Broken and Twisted

--Death's kiss

--Viktor Krum's lazyllama101

I like to personally thank all my reviewers, without your reviews I wouldn't be writing this story.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter Two Missing you

-Chapter Two-

Madame Pomfrey came back later to wake her up and to tell her that she was fine to go.

"Professor Dumbledore came by earlier and told me to tell you to go see him as soon as you're all better" she said, closing the curtain to give Hermione privacy while changing. Hermione nodded and looked at the clothes she was supposed to change into.

"Where did those come from?" she asked.

"Dumbledore gave them to me when he came" and with that she left. Hermione took the skirt and lifted it in front of her for better observation. It was longer then the one she usually wore but besides that, the rest was about the same. She noticed that Dumbledore had neglected to give her a cloak, but that didn't matter.

So with a shrug of her shoulders and a ratter un-lady like sigh, she got up and got dressed. When she was done she sat down on the edge of her bed and waited for Madame Pomfrey to come back but after ten minutes she decided to go out without Pomfrey's ok. She opened the curtain, looked to her left and then her right and when she was sure the nurse was nowhere in sight, she walked away from her bed.

As she walked towards the doors, Madame Pomfrey walked out of one of the curtains.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry I kept you waiting, you are free to go. Have a nice day"

"You to Madame Pomfrey" and with that she turned around, not bothering to look back to see if Remus was still there and made her way towards the doors once more. As she turned right at the door, she almost dumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" came a deep masculine voice. She looked up only to come face to face with Harry's twin. The resemblance between Harry and this guy was almost identical except the shape of the glasses and the color of his eyes. By then she assumed that this was either James Potter or Harry decided to try change a few things but she knew better.

"Its fine…" she whispered. She gave him a little smile and stepped aside to walk on but before she got anywhere, James stopped her.

"Hey, umm… I've never seen you here"

"No, I'm kind of new…"

"A bit late to be transferred"

"I'm not a transferred student…" she wasn't sure she should have said that but now was to late to take it back.

"Oh… well it was nice meeting you…umm"

"Hermione" she said, still a bit uncomfortable about letting that slip.

"Well see you around Hermione" he said, looking at her suspiciously for a brief second, giving her a smile.

"See you"

She was still feeling uncomfortable as she reached Dumbledore's office. She suddenly realized that she didn't know the password up to his office, which put her in an unsettling situation. She sat on the ground, hoping someone will come by to help her get in. About twenty minutes later, she heard foot steps in the distance and got up quickly.

It was black haired, scrawny sort of guy but not all distasteful.

"Excuse me?" she called out bashfully. The boy turned around, a hint of a sneer on his face.

"Yes?" he asked as though he was annoyed.

"You would mind helping me?" she asked, trying to smile as best as she could. He looked, no stared down at her, evaluating her for a moment.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know the password to Dumbledore's office" for some reason she felt ashamed not to know something so simple as a password when usually she knows about everything there is to know about Hogwarts.

"It's Dungbomb" he answered tersely.

"Thanks..um…"

"Severus" and with that he left quickly.

Thoughts came rushing in her head as he pronounced his name, making her assumptions of earlier true, there was too much evidence. She shook her head, turned to the statue and said _Dungbomb _to it. It moved, dust floating down as it started making its way up. She climbed the stairs, trying to put all of her thoughts away, and came to a stop a the brass door. She knocked twice and heard him telling her to come in.

"Hello Miss Granger, I trust you didn't have any problems finding my office?" he asked, sitting at his desk, a knowing smile and glint in his eyes.

"No" she answered, not missing a beat. With a motion of his hand, he directed her to a chair in front of his desk. She nodded politely and made herself comfortable in the chair.

"Now, from what you've told me so far, I have come to the conclusion that you somehow time traveled back from whatever time you were in, which I would like to know"

"I come from the year 1999"

"Which means you traveled back twenty one years in the past" he said, running a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Before you tell me something else sir, I must tell you something. I let it slip to James Potter that I wasn't a transferred student. He assumed I was and I told him I wasn't. We're going to have to come up with something else…" she exclaimed.

"We could simply say that there was a personal crisis in your family and you had to come to Hogwarts, because you were home schooled" Hermione thought a moment about Dumbledore's suggestion and when none other came to mind she agreed to it. "Now there's also the matter of where to put you. When we found you, you were wearing a Gryffindor emblem on your blouse, in which we were able to know what house you belong to. We can't put you in any other house because Miss Kingsley already knows what house you're from, are you alright with that?"

"Yes sir. I wouldn't want to be in any other house anyways"

"Now there's something else to, actually there are two things. Firstly I would like to tell the students, when I present you, that you are my niece and the reason is that as school policy, we don't usually have students come in so late or be transferred in your seventh year, you are in your seventh year aren't you?" she nodded and he continued. "The only way you could possibly be here, besides of reasons by the ministry, is to be closely related to me. Now I know some people know your last name is Granger, that's why, when students ask you why it's not Dumbledore, tell them you took your mother's maiden name. Secondly, there's the more serious matter, about you being Lycanthrope. Now you were lucky to have arrived just when the cycle finished, which gives you a month to prepare" he finished on a more sympathetic note.

"Sir, I noticed that Remus was in the hospital this morning. I know about him being a werewolf" she looked down at her lap, her fingers were intertwined.

"Then I suggest you befriend him, and maybe eventually tell him. I it your personal choice to explain to him how it happened but I will warn you not to reveal anything from the future that could have a major impact. I still don't how I will be able to bring you back home in your time, and if ever there comes no solution, you may see fit to do what is that you please as long as it is for _good_ reasons" Hermione put on a small, unsure smile, thinking of all the changes she could do to prevent what was about to take place not too long from now. For some reason she had thought that maybe it wasn't a coincidence that she had been sent back in time, maybe it was her duty to change something but then there times when there is no reason reasons at all, just because. That's the word, because. But what ever happened to the saying _"Everything happens for a reason"_ maybe this was one of those…

She had to stop thinking, because apparently Dumbledore was talking to her.

"… she will be meeting you at the bottom of the stairs, and she will show you around, even though I know you probably know the place inside out. I don't want anyone knowing about your true identity just yet."

"Um…yes sir"

"After she's done, she'll bring you to the great hall for supper, and then we'll present you to the school. Everything will be fine" he ended, rose from his chairs elegantly and walked around his desk to show Hermione out.

By the time Professor McGonagall had completed her tour with Hermione, and that Hermione had explained to her favorite teacher her little lie about why she was here, it was time for supper.

Hermione sat nervously between McGonagall and Dumbledore. She had butterflies in her stomach and could truthfully admit that she hadn't felt that way since the sorting in her first year. Her nervousness increased the moment she noticed Dumbledore was standing in front of the teacher's staff table. He raised his hands, automatically silencing the ever so gossipy students, bringing every pair of eyes to him. But not for long, Hermione thought trying miserably to calm down.

"Good evening students. Before we move on to our wonderful meal, I have an announcement to make" he began, looking back a second, his eyes meeting Hermione's before looking back at the students. "We have a new student joining us this evening" he paused, motioned Hermione to join him by his side. When she reached his side, all the students attention went from Dumbledore to her. "My niece, Hermione Granger" a light, shocked whisper broke out in the Hall like an epidemic. The buzz slowly dissipated and finally came to a stop when Dumbledore's hand rose once more.

"She will be joining the Gryffindor's and I hope that all of you will gladly welcome her. Let's eat!" he clapped his hands, food appearing before them, hunger filling every students eyes. Everyone applaud in respect of a new student. Dumbledore patted Hermione's shoulder in encouragement, and pushed her lightly and watched her walk towards the Gryffindor table.

She had no idea where to sit, and if that wasn't bad enough, everyone was looking at her. A hand jerked up, waving frantically. She walked to it. It was James.

"Hi James" she said happily and somewhat relieved. She sat down between him and a black haired boy.

"Hello Hermione, I didn't know you were the big boss's niece" he smirked. Hermione couldn't believe she was sitting with Harry's parents, and parts of her sadden at the thought of Harry never having the chance to meet them.

"So are you going to introduced us or not" came a silky voice to her left. It was the black haired boy.

"Ok,ok. So Hermione, that little player here is Sirius" he started, pointing towards the black haired boy. "This here" he continued, pointing to a sandy haired boy in front of her. "is Remus. Beside him is Peter and besides Peter is the ever sexy Lily" he finished, winking at Lily.

"Shut up James" Lily exclaimed, throwing a piece of bread at his head but missed.

"So, Herm, can I call you Herm?" Sirius asked sweetly. She nodded. "So Herm, since you're related to the big man, does that mean that you can get away with anything…?" he asked, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Don't listen to him Hermione" Lily interrupted. Hermione turned to the red headed girl. "He flirts with anything that has breast" she pointed out.

"I do not!" he exclaimed, faking a pout. James rolled his eyes smiling, Hermione was deeply confused and deeply blushing, Lily was giving a strange look towards Sirius, Peter had no idea what was going on as usual and Remus, well Remus said nothing, until:

"So what were you doing in the hospital?" he asked her seriously. Hermione starred, numbly into those silvery green eyes; eyes she had memorized so well yet seemed so unfamiliar to her now and definitely unfamiliar to him. She missed him, she realized and she was afraid to know what happened to him after she vanished. A tear rolled down her cheek, quickly wiping it away, she made sure no one had seen it but she knew Remus had.

And even though she knew he had seen her, he still waited there, wanting to know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Well thanks for the reviews, you guys have made me SOOO happy! I need all this happiness, especially now since I'm getting married in a week! But don't worry, that won't slow down the process.

I'd like to personally thank all my reviewers, with individual messages and just to let you know that whenever there's a birthday (unless I don't find out) I will tell you happy birthday:

--**Moon of Time** : _Happy belated Birthday!_

--**Bloody crystal tears**: Keep the funny stuff and fluff coming and just for you I made it so Sirius does flirt with Hermione. (Thank me later! Lol…kidding)

--**Songstress-nemesis**: Thanks for the pleases and sort of begging!

--**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**: Short and sweet message. Thanks!

--**Twitchy-tennisplayer**: Your right, there really isn't enough Hermione and Remus stories

--**Shadowdragonwings**: I'm happy that I make you happy.. but know that your review makes me happy!

--**Remusgrl01**: Thanks for saying it was a good beginning. I have troubles with the beginnings.

--**Xenija**: It's not a good start for Hermione and Remus, and it'll be rocky but with bad there is good…so you'll just have to wait to see the good!

--**Angelic Bladez- Broken and Twisted**: Thanks for saying that! I feel the sympathy for Hermione, but it'll get better!

--**Death's kiss**: Remus wasn't a werewolf because Greyback is sort of a permanent werewolf and can change into one by will. Thanks for your review by the way!

--**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101**: Hermione will see better days, I can assure you! LOL, anyways, thanks for your review!


	5. Dear Readers

Dear readers…and slaves? (I'm kidding " Gooby" lol)

I know I haven't updated anything in a REALLY long time..and

I'm really sorry….

But you see I have a VERY good explanation

You see, since I was just married and recently done all

My schooling, we (me and Dan) had to start our career

Well it wasn't easy…

All in all, my husband is now in another province because

He's joined the army and I'm sitting home with no computer

At all because, would you know it, it crashed and it is still

At this very moment in repair… (ya right, its not fixable!)

SOooo…I'm writing from a school computer (ya I know, I went back

To school) and that's that!

So you see, I lost the chapter I was going to post and everything else (sniff)

I promise you I will try my best to post the chapters (from school…I'll probably get in shit but oh well! )

Love you all, and thank you OH SO MUCH

For all the reviews! X O X


	6. Chapter Three Worth the wait

-Chapter Three-

Worth the wait

There was a moment of silence in which Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were wondering why it was so.

Hermione turned away from Remus, afraid that he might see too much, but she knew he already did. She looked up at James, smiled, although fake he didn't notice.

"Well that was strange," said James, chuckling by himself.

"Yea…" Remus mumbled, still wanting to know why Hermione had been in hospital earlier this evening.

Sensing another silent moment was going to make its presence, Lily spoke up:

"Where are you from Hermione?"

All eyes were on her in a second as the boys realized they had not been informed.

"London" she said, knowing perfectly well that it wouldn't be enough information for them; especially if the boys proved to be like Ron and Harry.

And she was right.

"Why didn't you come to Hogwarts in the first place?" asked Sirius, getting agreeable nods from the group.

"I was home sc-"

"Why now?" asked Remus, fiercely interrupting her. Hermione looked up at him, shocked at what she was hearing. "_This can't be the gentle, kind Remus that Iknow so well_" she thought.

"Wha-"

"Why now? Why did you decide to come to school now, of all times!" he asked, once more interrupting her. Hermione's lower lip quivered as though she was about to cry but surprisingly she didn't. Instead she briskly got up and stormed out of the great hall, all eyes on her.

Hermione ran, although she knew no one was following her, she still ran, all the way to the black lake.

She sat down on a boulder, closest to the forbidden forest, closest to where she had been attacked, close to where she had disappeared only a few hours ago.

She finally let it out, the anger, the fear and most of all the sadness. She let the tears fall freely, sadden by the fact that Remus was considering her an enemy and not what she needed the most, a friend. Sadden that the future Remus might not even be alive at this very moment.

"Oh how I wish I could tell them, warn them of their future…"

For a moment she was lost in her thoughts, not a care in the world, until she heard a crack behind her.

She quickly spun around out of habit, only to come face to face with a thin, blond haired young man.

"Who are you?" he asked, wearing that ever so familiar smirk on his face.

She looked straight into his eyes, not registering the fact that he had asked her a question just because she was too distracted with the reality that this was Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you deaf or just mute?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"I'm neither" she said, snapping out of her temporary trance.

"Well then who are you?"

"Weren't you there at diner, Dumbledore made the introduction" she informed him, crossing her arms.

"So you're the new student…" he started, eyeing her from top to bottom.

Hermione mentally shivered, wondering if the future Malfoy knew he had checked out his enemy's best friend when he was seventeen.

"I'll have you know that I'm a griffindor" she started, he smiled, " **and** Dumbledore's niece" with that said, he went from the mischievous Lucius to a surprised one, and she a very, very happy girl.

Suddenly, as he took a few more steps, his expression changed back to his usual smirk, only to stop a mere foot away from her.

He was up to something.

"I can't believe you Remus!" Lily shouted as the group made their way towards the griffindor common room.

After Hermione had left the great hall, the whole group were left speechless, until Lily, yet again, broke the silence by bashing down at Remus.

"She's hiding something…I just, I don't know. There's something about her that just doesn't seem right"

"Like what?" James asked while Lily gave the password to the fat Lady.

"Like the fact that on her first day to school she ends up in the hospital wing and also, for some reason I don't think she was home schooled"

They walked into the common room and made their way towards the sofas.

"I still think you were a little harsh on her. Maybe the reason she's here had to do with personal or family reasons" suggested Lily in a matter of fact voice. Remus sigh in exasperation, wondering if maybe he was wrong and that Lily might be right.

"I still think there's something"

"Well I think you should go apologize" and with that note, and Lily's suggestion, Remus walked out of the common room to go find Hermione. Leaving them wonder about Remus and Hermione's friendship.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you" said Hermione slowly, looking down at her knee where Malfoy's hand was.

"Dumbledore's niece, how interesting" he said, his voice filled with malice.

"I'm warning you Malfoy!" she spat as she frantically tried to push his hand away, but just as quickly, he grabbed hold of it.

"I never told you my name. How do you know it?" he asked slowly, applying pressure to his grip making Hermione flinch.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would," he whispered through clench teeth, crushing her fingers in the process.

Hermione yelped in pain and for a moment she thought she would never escape Malfoy's clutches until an unexpected voice surged through the cold crispy air.

Hermione had never been so relieved in her life to see Remus, well besides the night he saved her from Greyback.

"I'll be watching you" Malfoy sneered up at her, looked at Remus with disgust and left.

"What were you doing with him?" asked Remus, his suspicions coming back to him.

"I wasn't _with_ him Remus, he came up to me while I was," she paused, looked down into his eyes, "thinking…". There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Why are you here?"

Remus had almost forgotten himself why he had come in the first place. He cleared his throat, as though shy and said:

"I came to apologize…for earlier"

"Really?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, a side smile appearing on her face. She began to slide down the boulder, Remus quickly moving in front of her to help, his arms stretched out.

"Really" he whispered, as she landed in his arms in a ratter compromising position.

"I'm still waiting for it" she said, as their eyes locked, still in each others embrace.


	7. authors note

I'm very sorry to everyone reading this story, I know I haven't updated in a very long time, I've been kept away. Life can be a very demanding burden, lol. I promise to update soon, and once again I'm deeply sorry. 

Van


End file.
